Cinderreina: Once Upon a Song
by Icicle Princess
Summary: A girl named Rein, does a lot of stupid work for her family and loves to sing. But when she meets a boy, her life is crappily changed. She has developed a crush on him and tries to win him. But how can she when her stepmother banns her to meet him? How can Rein confess her love?


**HI! I made a new fanfiction, inspired by the movie: Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song, which is almost the title of this fanfiction! I just changed it a bit.**

**Note: Fine and Rein aren't sisters but Best Friends same as Bright and Shade.**

**Pairing: RxS and FxB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FBFH and its characters but this crappy fic.**

* * *

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

The alarm clock of Rein's rang so loud that it almost reached the manor of her step-family. She lived near her step-family and she hated them, they didn't like her staying or living in their manor, so Rein had to stay at an small old cottage. Her step mother was Elisa, her step sister was a girl named Fire and her little step brother was a boy named Lightning. Rein woke up and dashed to shower and dressed up. She went to the manor of her step family and they drove to school.

* * *

"Hey Rein! Whaddaya doin'?" Asked a carefree Fine.

Rein shrugged as she answered, "Nothing much."

"Oh oh! By the way, do you know...my mother's friend is a star...and her son is going to study here!" Fine said, jumping from excitement after uttering an excited squeal.

Rein rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So?"

"He. Is. In. Our. Class." Fine said, making Rein cross her eyes again. "He is typically hot, you know!"

"I know, I've seen him a while ago! And...I fell for him..." Rein said as her phone started to ring. "Oh my god, Fine, come with me!"

"Sure, where?" Responded Fine. "To my cottage!"

* * *

"So, what's the deal,Rein?" Asked Fine placing her hands on her hips.

Rein had glittering eyes as she said,"There is a party...next week! And Shade, the new boy, is coming! Same as Bright!"

"Oh gosh, really!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, it's almost late, seeya, Rein!"

"Sure!"

* * *

Rein took a shower and went out after only to find out her step brother, Lightning, is playing around the bottles again. "Ugh, Lightie, stop it!"

"Hehe..." Lightning said, and dashed outside making Rein chase him, he went back inside again, locking the door.

"What the fudge,Light! Lemme in!" Rein said as she kept banging on the door. Rein went to her cottage and dressed up as she muttered, 'son of a witch..'

The door banged in and her stepmother barged in. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Rein shouted.

"Well yes, anyways, I've heard you know how to sing and my Fire doesn't know so sing." Ordered her stepmother, Elisa.

"Well, fine." Rein gave a teasing smile which quickly turns into a frown, "But I ain't letting Fiyah lip-sing me!" Rein said as she grabbed her guitar.

_Oh what do we have here?_

_Can you just think clear?_

_Oh, your just a shadow..._

_So why don't you go to snow_

_That's a reason since your a witch_

_Since your just a wicked bitc-_

Elisa grabbed Rein's guitar as she said, "Your going to make her lip-sing!"

"Ugh, whatevs! Now getthout!" Rein shouted, banging the door..

* * *

Rein brought her guitar at her school and saw her crush, Shade. She turned around when he turned her to face him. "Hey." He said.

"Oh um...hey..ahaha..." Rein stammered, blushing. "Since your carrying a guitar, you can sing?"

"Yeah! You too?" Asked Rein. "Of course I can! Let's go to the music room!" Said Shade as he dragged Rein to the music room.

* * *

"You first, Rein." Said Shade, sitting on the piano.

"Well...here we go..." Said Rein.

_Can you just leave me alone?_

_'Cuz you make my head be blown_

_Since love is a stupid thing_

_And my heart is being stinged_

_With thousand of knives~~_

_Ooh yeah,_

_With thousand of knives~~_

_Ooh yeah,_

_You make my head drop_

_Like it's just a stupid mop_

_Can't you just take a hint?  
_

_Since I'm like a candy mint_

_Ooh yeah,_

_Like a candy mint,_

_Ooh yeah,_

_Your just too hot...for me..._

Rein sighed as she finished her whole song and watched Shade sing.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor,_

_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

_'Cause we are the same_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,_

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_

_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

_And as you close your eyes tonight,_

_I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

_And I say_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

Rein was shocked to hear his song and thought who he was singing so she asked him. "It's you." Was his response. Rein's mouth dropped open.

"It's really you, I sometimes I see you with another guy, and I get jealous." Shade said, making Rein blush hard and run.

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Dislike it? Anyway, the title is Cinderreina because if I just put Cinderrein, it won't rhyme with Cinderella. And anyway, the song is More Than This and I made up my own crappy song since I love to sing, I even won 3rd place on the singing contest for voice not made up song at out school! The title of my song is Clear Shadow (1st one) and Thousand of Knives (2nd one)**_


End file.
